1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to locks for use with quick release mechanisms used to releasably secure components together such as bicycle wheels and axles as well as bicycle seats and seat posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become increasingly common in recent years for bicycles to be constructed with quick release mechanisms which allow particular components to be easily loosened or removed, in particular the wheels and seat. In simplest terms, the quick release mechanism consists of a lever which, when the lever arm is pulled to an "open" position causes a clamping nut to release so the wheel or seat can be lifted away from the axle or seat post.
Although convenient, the quick release has suffered from two drawbacks. First, if not completely "closed" the mechanism can allow the wheel or seat to work loose while the bicycle is in use. The second and more common (as well as more costly) drawback is that thieves can remove the bicycle's wheel or seat as easily as its owner can, a problem not easily overcome by conventional bicycle locks.
Varying approaches have been taken to design a lock to secure the quick release itself. However, many of these locks are, at one extreme, easily opened or broken or, at the other extreme, so difficult to attach and remove that they defeat the purpose of the quick release mechanism. Manufacturing cost has also been a concern, particularly since no quick release lock has been designed as yet which will universally fit all quick release mechanisms.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,390 discloses a lock which is intended to partially fit over the quick release lever arm and prevent its rotation. However, this lock is somewhat difficult to attach, may be avoided by breakage of the tab which extends over the lever arm, and exposes the lever arm sufficiently to allow it to be cut through. The lock is also not universal, as it cannot be used in conjunction with recessed tangs on the bicycle frame fork which are present on many bicycles.
The lock of the present invention addresses and overcomes all of these concerns. It is simple to attach and remove, yet is highly resistent to being broken or jimmied away from the quick release. In addition, unlike certain prior art devices, the present invention also prevents thieves from avoiding the lock by breaking or cutting away the quick release lever arm or, where the wheel is involved, by prying off the nut which secures the hub opposite the quick release. Finally, the lock is universal and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.